


daydreamer

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: Volleygirls [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Established Relationship, F/F, Fantasizing, Gender or Sex Swap, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "Doesn't it hurt?" Asahi asked in a rising panic, even though she knew that Nishinoya had a much higher pain tolerance than most people. She had to, with the way she bruised like a piece of fruit, the way she sacrificed her own body to the volleyball gods at every practice.Nishinoya just shrugged. "Nah, not really." She grinned and grabbed the hem of her t-shirt. "Wanna see 'em properly?Nishinoya decides to get nipple piercings. Just one more thing for Asahi to obsess over how amazing her girlfriend is.





	daydreamer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arghnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/gifts).



> [Fill for Team Bokuroo on SASO](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=10471442#cmt10471442)

_It's not that she's not bright. Asahi-chan is a very capable student, when she puts the work in._

_She's easily distracted in class. Half the time when called on for an answer, she's gazing out of the window or doodling in her notebook._

_Asahi-chan seems to get nervous in class and find it difficult to focus._

_She's a bit of a dreamer, isn't she?_

—

Asahi is, and always has been, a daydreamer. It wasn't that she didn't try to pay attention in class, she just had a tendency to lose focus; her thoughts would stray, or she would start to worry or feel nervous, and then it was impossible to think about studying or answering difficult questions. 

It was one of the few similarities between she and Nishinoya. Though, while Asahi's lack of focus usually came from anxiety or uncertainty, Nishinoya just had a short attention span and a distinct lack of patience.

So it was little wonder that when Nishinoya decided she wanted to get her nipples pierced, she only thought about it for a total of forty-three hours before she went out and did it.

"What do you think?" she demanded, standing in the middle of Asahi's bedroom the following day with her hands on her hips, and the new piercings standing out in sharp relief through her thin t-shirt. She almost never wore a bra, something which contributed to Asahi's daydreaming on an almost daily basis.

"Won't your mother be angry?" 

Nishinoya shrugged. "She won't see. I'm eighteen now anyway."

"Doesn't it hurt?" Asahi asked in a rising panic, even though she knew that Nishinoya had a much higher pain tolerance than most people. She had to, with the way she bruised like a piece of fruit, the way she sacrificed her own body to the volleyball gods at every practice.

Nishinoya just shrugged. "Nah, not really." She grinned and grabbed the hem of her t-shirt. "Wanna see 'em properly?

—

For most of her third year, Asahi had pined for Nishinoya. She was so brave, loud and brash. Asahi didn't mind being shy and quiet, but she wouldn't have minded a little of Nishinoya's courage. 

At last, on the day of her graduation ceremony from Karasuno, she managed to borrow a little.

"Nishinoya, there's something I need to tell you."

"Is it about that creepy guy in class two?"

"No, I—what creepy guy?"

"Just some guy. What is it?"

"Wait, Nishinoya, what guy—?"

"Asahi-san! Just tell me already."

"Oh. Well, I like you."

"I like you too, Asahi-san!"

"No, I—I _like_ you."

"Oh. _Oh_. That's awesome!"

"I'm sorry, I—it is?"

"Of course it is!"

—

Asahi is meant to be restocking a shelf at work. She started almost twenty minutes ago, but then the light glinted off a customer's earring, and all Asahi has been able to think of since is waking up on Sunday morning with Nishinoya curled up beside her, and how the morning sunlight had highlighted the slopes and curves of her body; the muscles of her arm; the shallow valleys of her ribcage; the faint rise of her small breasts; the glint of sunshine on a piercing.

All she can think about is how much she wants to get out of work, and go over to Nishinoya's house before her parents come home. She'll try and get Nishinoya to do her homework, but Nishinoya will insist on making the most of the time they have. Nishinoya will climb in her lap and wrap her fingers in Asahi's hair, and Asahi will hold her waist tightly and suck her piercing through her school blouse, or maybe her sweaty practice shirt if she doesn't bother to change first. Asahi secretly hopes for the latter; she loves the way Nishinoya smells, loves burying her face in Nishinoya's armpit, or between her legs, and—

"Asahi-chan."

"Uh." 

Asahi looks round to find her boss standing beside her, looking impatient, and mildly concerned.

"Is something wrong, Asahi-chan? I was calling you."

Asahi flushes bright red. "I'm so sorry," she mumbles, lowering her gaze to the floor. "I'm—not feeling well."

"Perhaps you should take the afternoon off, Asahi-chan. You're no use to me just standing around daydreaming."

"I'll just get a glass of water," Asahi says, shaking her head. "I'm sure it will pass."

Asahi slips away to the back room, the heat on her face unbearable. She thinks of Nishinoya in her arms, pressed against her while they kiss, the hard metal of her piercings digging into her own chest.

Asahi really wishes she wasn't so easily distracted.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees)


End file.
